A Charmed Holiday
by wiccan chocoholic
Summary: what happens when Piper falls unconcius vanquishing a demon? Her sisters and their new kick-ass white-lighter, Jackie, decide to send her on holiday! But little do they know, Jackie's twin brother, Kapu, doesn't want them to succeed.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Piper

A/N: I don't own Charmed, but I do own Jackie and Kapu. This is my first Fan Fiction, so please read and review. A big thanks to Natalie and Sophie for helping me write.

"Paige! Behind you!"

Yelled Phoebe. Paige whipped around, to see a ball of flames flying at her. She quickly orbed out and reappeared beside Piper. She let out a sigh of relief as she brushed her long brown hair out of her brown eyes.

"Thanks."

"That's okay, but, why are you taking so long Piper?"

Piper looked up.

"Oh. Sorry."

She quickly blasted the demon.

"Finally. Now, where were we?"

Phoebe turned to the book of shadows that was placed beside her. She heard a moan, and then she heard Paige give a small squeal. She turned around to see her younger sister kneeling above her older one. She gasped and ran over to help Paige.

"What happened?"

She rushed. She was helping Paige sit Piper up on one of the chairs.

"I don't know. You turned around and Piper just dropped to the floor."

Paige was really worried. She went and sat one of the seats, and Phoebe sat down next to her.

"It's all right Paige."

She comforted her sister. Paige shook her off, then stood and walked towards the door.

"No. It's not okay. We don't even know what's wrong with Piper. I've tried healing her, but it doesn't work. Face it, there's nothing we can do."

Phoebe sighed and put her head in her hands. It was true. There was nothing they could do.

"Don't be so sure that there's nothing you can do."

Paige and Phoebe both jumped. Jackie had just orbed in. Jackie was just shorter than Paige was, she had short black hair, which was always spiked up, and with magenta dyed tips. Paige rushed over to greet her. She gave her a huge hug.

"Nice to see you too Paige. Now, mind letting go?"

Paige gasped and let go. She shrugged her shoulders and gave Jackie a faint smile. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Hi Jackie."

"Hi Phoebe. What's up with Piper?"

She gestured towards the chair where Piper was lying.

"Wouldn't have a clue. We vanquished a demon, and Piper just dropped to the floor."

Jackie went over to Piper with the others following her. She examined Piper and nodded.

"She's just had enough. She needs a break. Look, take her to her bed, give her some rest, then send her on a relaxing holiday."

Paige and Phoebe looked at each other.

"Easier said than done."

Paige told her. Jackie laughed.

"Try."

She said as she orbed out. Paige rolled her eyes and turned to Phoebe.

"What now?"

"Let's do what Jackie said. It can't hurt to try."

"I'll orb her to her room and then come back downstairs."  
Phoebe nodded. Paige took hold of Piper and disappeared in a flash of little blue stars. Phoebe sighed and went into the kitchen. She was about to sit down when she saw someone sitting at the table.

"Ahhhh."

She screamed. The person sitting laughed. When Phoebe turned on the light, she saw it was just Kapu, their second whitelighter. She sighed and sat down opposite him.

"Scared ya, huh?"

"Sure. So what you been up to lately?"

She asked him.

"Not much. You?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Piper fainted on us after we vanquished a demon. Jackie told us we had to send her on holiday, so she's resting upstairs."

Kapu shook his head, his short, spiky, bright blue hair flying in all directions.

"How are you going to get her to go on holiday when demons are attacking every twenty minutes?"

He said as he threw a knife at a demon that had come in.

"Your right. We didn't think of that."

She pondered.

"I did."

Paige orbed in. She nodded at Kapu. She wasn't comfortable around him. But his sister, Jackie, was cool. Unfortunately, they both had to be Whitelighters to the Charmed Ones. _How could she_ _kick him out?_

"So, what did you come up with?"

Paige snapped out of her thoughts.

"Well, we could convince her that we can handle things."

"How would you do that? Paige?"

Kapu said to her.

"As long as she can be sure that there is at least three witches here, she can leave us to cope on our own."

She gave him a smirk. He chuckled.

"Paige, Paige, Paige. Never think things through. Who's your third witch?"

He returned her smirk. But he made his more superior. She took it as a challenge. And she never backed out of a challenge.

"Jackie. She's half witch. So am I. We'll be fine."

Kapu was about to say something, but thought better. She had won this round. He stood up and orbed out. Phoebe, who had been standing there, listening to them, sighed.


	2. Holiday

A/N: hey. Love da reviews. Keep em coming.

Chapter 2 Holiday

"Piper!"

Phoebe exclaimed as her older sister trudged down the stairs into the kitchen, where Paige was busy ordering pizza over the phone. Paige looked up and gave Piper a warm smile, mouthed hello, and then went back to talking on the phone.

"Feeling better?"

"I guess."

Piper told her sister as she poured coffee out of the pot. She pulled out a chair and sat down. Behind her, Paige had finished on the phone and was now sitting down beside Phoebe, who had also felt that they needed to talk. Piper was eyeing the pair suspiciously.

"What do you two want?"

She wasn't taking her eyes off of either of them. Phoebe grinned.

"It's not what we want…"  
She began.

"Its what you need."

Paige finished.

"Okay. Spill."

"You need a holiday. We've booked you a trip overseas. You're leaving on Saturday. Which gives you three days to get ready."

Taken back, she quickly blurted,  
"Where am I going?"

"New Zealand. The little country by Australia. Right there."  
Paige said as she pointed to the country on the globe she had just orbed in. Phoebe and Piper nodded in acknowledgement.

"But, with all the demons attacking, you two can't handle them all."

Paige smiled.

"Already worked that out. Jackie has agreed to come and lend a hand."  
"And if we need more help, Kapu hasn't got anything better to do for a week."

Piper still wasn't convinced. Paige threw Phoebe a dirty look, and Phoebe grinned.

"But…"

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"But nothing Piper. We'll be okay. You need a break. You almost got knocked unconscious by vanquishing this last demon. So go pack."

Piper eyed them as she walked up the stairs. Paige sighed with relief just as Kapu orbed back in. Paige looked up and smirked. His face fell.

"We convinced Piper. It's been all too easy actually. You've only been gone five minutes and she's now upstairs packing."

She stood up. Being just shorter than Kapu, she had to look up towards him. She smiled at the look on his face. He was mad at being beaten by her. She smirked and orbed upstairs to help Piper.

"Darn her!"  
He yelled as he sank into a chair. Phoebe looked over to him as he raised his head. He was smiling. Phoebe looked shocked.

"I'll just have to up my game."

He orbed out. Phoebe rolled her eyes. She turned and walked out of the room.

"So, I was thinking you could go stay in Christchurch. It's seems nice."

Piper was tidally packing stuff into a suitcase. Actually, she was re-packing the stuff that Paige was just absently throwing in while she talked. "Christchurch is called the Garden City. Or so it's says in the brochure. You should go see the Cathedral, the Museum, the Art Gallery, and the Pier on the Beach."

Piper sighed and sat on the bed, next to her red suitcase. Paige looked over.

"Who am I meant to go with? I can't go by myself."

Paige sat down next to her sister.

"I honestly hadn't thought of that."

Kapu, who had been standing silently outside Piper's door, had a devious smile across his face. He had heard that Paige hadn't thought of something, so he could use it's against her. He heard someone walking down the hall so he orbed out. But not before Phoebe saw the glowing light. She looked around suspiciously before entering Piper's room.


	3. Kapu's Accident

A/N: Hi guys. Great reviews. I always need more help writing. Another big thanks to Nats and Sophie. And also to Tara. You guys rock!

Chapter 3 Kapu's Accident

Paige orbed down the stairs, carrying Piper's suitcases. She placed them in the hall, next to the big oak door, and walked out into the kitchen. Piper, Phoebe, and Jackie were all sitting at the table. Kapu, running his hand through his blue hair, was standing by the fridge.

"So I was thinking, we drop you at…"

Phoebe was saying as Paige walked in. Paige gave them a quick smile and sat next to Jackie.

"As I was saying, we drop you at the airport, we stop by Jackie's place, and go past the supermarket on the way home."

Paige nodded and looked over at Piper.

"But…"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. Typical Piper to have a problem.

"But who am I going with?"

She looked at Paige and then at Phoebe. Kapu had been waiting for this. He took his chance and blurted out.

"Paige doesn't know."

Paige scowled at him and Jackie, knowing Kapu, had figured he had been listening to them talk earlier. Paige was her friend, so she decided to get her out of trouble.

"Paige and I decided that Piper could go stay with my friend who lives in Christchurch."

She smiled at Kapu. Paige gave her a 'thank-you' look. She mouthed back an 'okay'. Kapu scowled at his sister, and turned to the door. As he walked to the open door, he passed Paige.

"Lucky break."

He whispered. She raised her eyebrows at his back. Piper flinched as the door slammed behind him.

"Okay. Where would I stay and who with?"

She asked.

"If you want, you can stay at my friends hotel. Her name is Kairi."

Piper considered this for a moment.

"She actually owns the hotel?"

She asked.

"Every square inch. She says that she would be happy to take some time off to hang with you."

Piper finally had a smile on her face.

"When do I leave?"  
She asked hopefully. At this, they all burst out in laughter.

"You can… leave… tomorrow… morning if you… like."

Paige said in-between fits of laughter.

"I'd better get a good sleep then. Night all."

"Night."

"Night."

"Bye guys. I'm going to crash to."

Jackie announced. A few seconds later, she orbed out. Paige, Phoebe, and Piper all hugged and went their own ways to bed.

Piper was so excited, she could hardly wait. She would finally get the holiday she wanted. Demon-free! Plus she could get out of San Francisco. First thing in the morning, she decided, she would talk to Jackie, just to make sure that her sisters would be okay without her. And with that thought in her mind, she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

"Piper! Piper!"

A person yelled from a distance in her dream. She was lying on the ground with Paige standing over her. All of a sudden, she felt a jet of freezing cold water rush onto her face. It felt like she had just jumped into the lake on an icy, snowy, cold winter day. She bolted awake to see Paige and Phoebe standing next to her, Paige holding a bucket in her right hand.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

She looked as though she would smack anyone who came too close. Phoebe shuddered and moved back towards the door where Jackie was standing. Paige smiled stiffly.

"You'd miss your flight if you didn't hurry."

Piper sighed and sank back into her soft bed.

"I guess… thanks."

"That's okay. Now hurry before you really do miss your flight.

"Okay."

She jumped out of bed, and was in the middle of taking off her top, when Kapu stumbled/orbed in. She shrieked and shoved her shirt back down. In front of her, Kapu stumbled onto her bed. Beside Piper, Paige left out a soft scream. Piper looked directly at Kapu and saw his shirt, which was normally black, was blood stained all over and torn in odd places, like something had attacked him. As Piper studied him over, she saw his feet had no shoes and were blistered. His long black jeans were ripped off from the knees down. Even above the knees were ripped and torn. But mostly, covered in blood, fresh blood. His head was gashed and his midnight blue hair ripped in places and dirty. Even though they weren't close, Jackie rushed over to her brother.

Phoebe, who had been out of the room the whole time getting the airline ticket from downstairs, walked in to see blood on the floor, her sisters standing by the bed, Jackie sitting on the bed hovering over someone. She peered around Jackie to see Kapu passed out on Piper's bed. She dropped the ticket that she was holding in her right hand in surprise. She rushed over to get a better look. She stopped dead in her tracks by her sisters. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She looked at Jackie sympathetically. Jackie was holding her hands over Kapu's head, trying to heal his had wound.

"Can I… Should I… Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

Phoebe stuttered out. Seeing that Jackie was concentrating hard, Paige just shook her head for Jackie.

"It's wouldn't help. These wounds are magical, not the type of thing doctors can heal."

Phoebe nodded.

"But isn't there anything we can do to help?"

Paige thought for a second.

"Well, I guess we could send Jackie some of our energy to help heal Kapu."

"Yeah. And you could go over and use your healing power to help as well."

"Okay."

Paige went over and placed her hands over Kapu's head, along with Jackie's. Phoebe edged closer to Piper and joined hands. One of Paige's hands broke out of its healing trance and grasped Phoebe's.


End file.
